The present invention relates to an improved bicycle suspension and more particularly to an improved bicycle seat suspension assembly.
In many prior art seat suspensions the force of the bicycle hitting, for example, a bump in the road results in a force being transmitted through the bicycle frame, the seat and to the rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,724 attempts to lessen such transmitted force by providing a flexible beam which is connected at one end to the bicycle frame while the other end mounts the bicycle seat. A portion of the beam includes a rigid foam core. However, the road forces, while lessened by the flexible beam are still transmitted through the bicycle seat to the rider.
The present invention relates to an improved bicycle suspension assembly where the mass of the rider on the seat holds the seat relatively constant and the road forces separate the pivotally joined upper horizontal bicycle frame member and a boom member. A torsion member mounted between the frame member and the boom member urges the two members toward a generally horizontal position. The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved bicycle seat suspension assembly where road forces transmitted to the rider through the seat are greatly lessened.